Helmets are used for lessening the impact a person endures during a collision or similar impact event. Helmets are worn by athletes and recreationalists in activities in which an impact to the wearer's head could occur and cause injury to the wearer, such as, for example, during athletic events such as football, hockey, and the like, and during recreational events, such as riding a bicycle or motorcycle. Helmets are also worn by combat personnel, such as, for example, military personnel, and law enforcement personnel.
Helmets can absorb or disperse significant levels of impact, yet due to limitations of their composition are often unable to absorb sufficient impact energy to prohibit injury to the wearer during an impact event.
Accordingly, new methods, systems, and devices for reducing the energy impact and subsequent degree of injury to a person during an impact event are needed.